


How much he can take

by sinspiration



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Filth, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M, Total Utter Complete Filth, both ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: Eric smiles before grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling so hard Kent has to arch his back. “Ask me nicely.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a distraction! So here is some TOTAL FILTH.

Kent is on his knees, Jack behind him and Eric in front, and his focus has been narrowed down to the blunt movement of Jack’s fingers in him, the stretch of his own lips around Eric’s cock. Eric’s got a hand in his hair and is fucking in and in, Jack’s fingers moving in the tandem of push-pull, and they’re so in sync even now that it makes Kent’s chest hurt.

But that’s not why he’s here, and not why he wants to be here, and Eric pulls out, cupping Kent’s chin in his fingers. “You stopped paying attention,” he murmurs. ”Think that means you’re ready. Aren’t you?”

Kent pants and nods, and Eric smiles before grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling so hard Kent has to arch his back. “Ask me nicely.”

“Please,” Kent bursts out immediately, as Jack continues his thrusts, three fingers now, working in and out of him. “Please, please, please–” that last word is a high whine as Jack hits his prostate, and there’s a spark of pain in his scalp that keeps Kent hanging on. “I’ll be good,” he babbles, “I’ll be so good–”

“We’ll see about that,” Eric says, yanking hard one last time before letting go. “Hands and knees.”

Kent scrabbles to get his hands underneath him as Eric moves behind him too, and Kent lets his head hang, feeling open and exposed and just–just waiting.

“Going to fill you up,” Eric hisses as he pushes in. “Fill you so full you won’t know what to do with yourself empty. First me, then Jack, and you’re going to take all we decide to give you.”

“Yes, yes, I–please, yes–”

“Gonna fuck you like you need it,” Eric says, before pounding in, hard and fast, and shifting and changing the angle until Kent is keening, hands fisted in the sheets. He falls to his elbows and then there’s a hand on the back of his neck, pressing him further down, holding him there, and he’s going to have bruises all over tomorrow, his neck, his hips–

When Eric comes inside him, hot and deep, Kent shudders through it, but he isn’t given a moment to breathe after Eric pulls out. Jack reaches out and flips him over onto his back, and then Kent’s head is in Eric’s lap, right next to his softening cock, and Eric is holding onto his wrists. “Go on, baby,” Eric says, looking at Jack, who grabs Kent’s hips and slides right in.

“Made for this,” Eric says, at Kent’s groan, his hands flexing underneath Eric’s grip. “Made for being fucked, being used.”

“Yeah–yes, yeah–”

Eric smiles. “Jack’s going to bend you in half.”

Jack, who had stayed still inside Kent, hooks Kent’s legs over his shoulders and smiles at Eric. Eric nods, and Jack just goes at it, fucking Kent in deep into the mattress, and it’s all he can do to take it, unable to move with Jack big hands on his hips, Eric still gripping his wrists tight. He pants and whimpers, eyes squeezed shut, the sensation of just being filled up and fucked and used and neither of them has touched him yet, and when his right arm twitches up in Eric’s grip, he gets scolded. “You don’t get to touch yourself. You’re going to come just from what we do to you, you hear me?”

Kent swallows and nods, and then Jack shifts a little, going that much deeper, and Kent’s spine lights up.

“Oh, honey, do that again,” Eric coos, and Jack does and does and does, Kent twitching where he can move at all, until he’s coming all over his stomach, Jack thrusting in a few more times before he also comes inside Kent.

Jack pulls out and Eric, half hard again now, pushes Kent’s wrists to the mattress. “Stay.” Then he crawls forward around Kent’s side until he’s between his legs, pushing them wide.

After taking the both of them, Kent is sloppy and open, a mess of come and lube, and Eric leans down to bite Kent’s thigh before sliding two fingers right back inside him.

It’s too much too soon, and Kent whimpers, over-sensitized, and tries to move, but Eric just presses a hard hand on his stomach. “I told you to stay,” he says, leisurely still thrusting two fingers in and out, catching on Kent’s rim and stretching him wider.

“Please,” Kent begs, and it’s a request for reprieve, but Eric just chuckles.

“Jack? C’mere. Looks like he’s bein’ greedy.” And then one of Jack’s fingers is pushed in, along with Eric’s, both of them just keeping him open, messing the come and lube around a little more. When Kent is just capable of desperate panting, Jack adds another finger, and then Eric does, and then Jack again, and Kent tries to stay still, he tries, too wound up to do anything but take it and take it and take it.

“Look at you,” Eric murmurs. “Stretched so wide. Bet you could take even more, couldn’t you. Bet you’d like that. How full can we make you, Kent?”

Kent shakes his head. “I can’t, I can’t–”

Eric’s other hand grips his thigh, nails biting in. “I bet you can,” he says conversationally. “You will. You promised you’d be good. Don’t want to disappoint us now, do you?”

Kent shakes his head again, tries to stifle the whimpers, and just moves where hands move him, until he’s sinking down onto Jack’s lap and then lying back against him, Jack’s arms around his chest pulling them both down.

Kent’s vision is blurry and wet when he opens his eyes, but he still gets a pretty clear view of Eric kneeling over him, biting his lip as he lines himself up and starts to push in too.

The stretch and burn is more than he’s ever had and it’s too much, too much, too _much._ Eric grips his hair again. “Stop bein’ negative,” he says, right into Kent’s ear, as he bottoms out.

Kent tries to hold himself completely still, just trying to get used to the feeling, of taking so much, and Jack and Eric at least give him that, give him some time to acclimate before Eric purrs, “Think you’re ready,” and all Kent can do is let out choked noises as Eric starts to move.

It’s nothing like he’s ever felt before, the hot, slick slide inside him on top of how full he is, impaled between them on their cocks and utterly unable to do anything but let them use him. Eric is moving in short, shallow strokes, and Kent can’t do much more than try to keep his noises under control.

“Well?” Eric’s voice is tight but still controlled, and Kent can’t think.

“Ngh–ah–”

“After all this, that’s all you can say?”

“Ah–sor-sorry– _hng_ –please!”

Eric runs a hand down Kent’s stomach, presses there for just a moment. “Please what?”

“I don’t–I don’t–” Kent can’t think, and he might be sobbing, unable to come up with the words Eric wants. All he knows is that he’s completely overcome with sensation and he wants to get away and stay forever and neither is the right answer.

“Oh hush, we have you,” and both of them just grind up into him, until Kent is shaking apart for the second time.

They both come not long after, when Kent is feebly thrashing between them and begging them to let up, let him go, he’s sorry,  _please._

Eric eases out and then Jack does, and they all breathe for a little while until the bed dips. Kent keeps his eyes shut, absently noting that Eric -it is Eric’s hand- is petting his thigh. He hears water running for a few minutes, and then blearily watches Jack clean Eric up. Jack leaves again with the towel, and Kent is about to try to push himself up (see if he can even walk) to go get cleaned himself when Eric rolls his eyes and grabs Kent by the shoulders.

“Like we’d let you.” And that is Jack coming back, with two more washcloths, and the both of them cleaning Kent up front and back, taking extra, gentle care under his eyes, between his legs.

Kent drowses, enjoying the feeling of being taken care of. He’ll have to move eventually, thank them both for the fun night, but for now he can lie here and maybe bask just a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [justwritins](http://justwritins.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and I'm total cp trash right now. Come say hi!  
> 


End file.
